Abuseclan and the Savior
by Doai4545
Summary: This kittypet by the name of Algar, saves and ends this Abusive wave of hell and terror trying to protect his newly found love. Sunpelt. Join this epic journey of this vigilante for stopping tons of rape and torture through this new Mysterious clan. -THIS SERIES IS VERY DIRTY- THIS ALSO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE WARRIOR CAT SERIES IN PARTICULAR, THIS IS A MADE UP PARODY. Remember.
1. Prologue

**IF YOU ARE OKAY WITH THE TERMS BELOW, ENJOY! ( THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FIC SERIES, PLEASE DO REMEMBER THAT. )  
-Rape-  
-Female Abuse-**  
 **-Dirty Sex Scenes-**

Far, far away lived a kittypet by the name of Algar. Algar was a black and white tom with stripes of grey. Algar was usually friendly, but his life was about to turn straight upside down...

Algar would open his eyes, yawning from his usual nap jumping onto the twolegs counter where the window was facing directly torwards the forest. He has always wanted to go out and search for something, anything. Algar always wanted to be an outdoor cat, but sadly Algars Abusive owner locks and shuts everything. The owner would kick him, feed him very little and didn't even buy him a litterbox nor a comfy cat bed. His owner would open the door with groceries, forgetting to shut the door because of the pile high of food. Algar had his chance! Algar would run straight for the door, jumping at it, hitting the soft earth ground. "Yes!" Algar screamed, pleaure flowed through him as he ran directly beside the forest. Algar would breath in the scent of fresh air, huffing with awe. His thoughts were corrupted by a loud scream in the distance. Algar skidded to a stop, worried of what he might find beyond that yowl. Algar would instantly change his directly, the screaming peircing his ears as he got closer and closer.

Algar would stop dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, he was terrified at the sight. A few dark grey and black cats would be holding another cat down, doing _sexual_ deeds to her. Algar would slowly approach, his belly barely above the ground. As he got close enough, a dark tabby would tackle him from out of no where, pinning him, biting his scruff, carrying him by force. "L-LET ME GO!" Algar screeched kicking around furiously, the tom dropping him infront of the terrified female, her amber eyes would be wide, tears going down her cheek wildly. A tom's tail would be in her mouth, muffling her screams. "How about you have some fun with her while we wait... Hm? By the way... Do it or we WILL kill you." The tabby that carried him snarled, waiting, his penis unsheathed 'pleasuring' himself while watching. Algar would glance at the terrified she-cat, "P-Please... Please don't..." The she-cat whined, paralized. Algar would sigh, "I'm not dying today hon... Sorry..." Algar would lift her up, releasing the tail from her mouth, forcing her into a crouch position mounting her. The female whined once more. "Please..." The she-cat begged, Algar would sigh, "Moan... Play along..." Algar would whisper into the she-cats ear, as he entered her core very slowly, going very slowly back and forth, the other cats pleasuring themselves as they watched. The she-cat moaned, not faking it, gritting her teeth, letting him do it. Algar would slowly get off of her, licking her neck. "May I take this bitch to a secluded location?" Algar added, he was pretty convincing. The males nodded, "Have fun whore." The toms and tabbys would leave them to there buisness as Algar would take her to another location. "H-Hey... You alright...?" Algar tried to look into her eyes, but her head was drooping. "Y-Yes..." She said studdering alot. "Sorry for... Entering you..." Algar whined, nudging her neck, she instantly knew he was a kittypet, she purred in amusment. "You're a kitty pet, huh?" The she-cats eyes would meet his, smirking. "Never seen one help another... I always thought they were greedy basterds..." The she-cat admitted, smiling. Algar felt warmth as he put his flank next to hers, her golden and pale tan fur gleamed in the sunlight. "You know... You can... Do it to me..." The she-cat would be hot embarresed, as she said that. Algar would nudge her head, "Where...?"

The she-cat would shrug, taking her to a spot next to her clan. "I have a clan... We must not be caught doing so... That is... If you want to join..." The she-cat smiled bright, hoping to say yes. "S-Sure..." Algar nodded, following her to the secluded location. "This'll be fun..." Algar smirked.

 **(Sorry For The Typos, I made this faster then ever, Fixing it right now. 7/10/15, 10:08 PM.)**


	2. The Mysterious Pack

**-CHAPTER 2-**

 **Sun High ( 2 Hours Later )**

Algar would fall on his side, juice pile would form from under them as the she-cat fell on her side as well. "W-Whats your name... Your so... Big..." The she-cat would regain her breath getting up, so as Algar. "A-Algar..." Algar studdered with pleasure. "H-Heh..." The pale ginger she cat would get up, juices leaking from her core. "C'mon, lets go see the cla-" A few cats would jump out of the bracken right beside them, opposite of the camp. "Hey bitch! Remember me?" The cats would stranggle the she-cat, putting their paws on her chest, pinning her. Algar would successfuly ram one of them off, but soon after he was unconscious by a swift paw, hitting his cheek. They thought that was a finishing blow, they were sadly wrong.

 _...Huh... Where am I... Am I... Dead? No... it can't be, I hear alot of cats. Whats... Going on..._ Algar would open his eyes quickly, looking around, he spotted his friend laying next to him, she had blood on her forehead and neck. She was crying. "H-Hey..." Algar smirked, as she lift her head smiling brightly. "You're alive!" The she-cat hugged him tightly, almost squeezing the air out of him. "I- I missed you... I- I thought you died!" The she-cat cried, but her crying stopped when Algar lifted her chin up, licking her muzzle. "Its alright... We are safe..." The place they were in was dark, no sign of light. Just pure darkness. The darkness retreated when the den was open, they were in the Healers den, blocked by litchen. The healer would skid up to them, "You guys got to go before they come! No time to explain! Go go go!" Algar would help her up, limping to the litchen, only to get blasted back to the hard rock. "Ow..." The she-cat whined as a few cats came up to them, snarling, slashing the healers cheek, the pretty she-cat would rub her cheek, whimpering. "Tha- Thats our leader... Direstar..." The healer exclaimed, wicing everytime she put cobweb on her cheek to heal it. Algar would just sit up, no anger, nor fear showed in his pale expression and dim green eyes. The pale tan she-cat was terrified, whining. The leader stepped forward, slashing the pale tan's cheek knocking her to the ground, Algar would growl at him, Direstripe would growl back, making Algar fall over, scared. Direstar would leave, snarling, ordering his guards to finish the healer off. Algar would be shocked, jumping at one of them, then rolling around for a few minutes until there was one. Algar would roll furiously, accidently slashing his throat out, killing the guard. Algar would look at the other, slashing his muzzle furiously. The cat would roll from under him, tripping him. Algar would yelp at the fall as he felt MASSIVE pressure hit his back. Algar rolled vigorously, knocking him off, launching him into a sharp stick. The stick would peirce the cats neck, the tom would choke a few seconds, dying shortly after from blood loss. The corpse twitched, turning motionless shortly after. Algar would growl at the leader, protecting the injured she-cat healer. "Back away from her..." Algar spat, the leaders expression turned from a dark grin, to a smirk. "Nice job... Your very loyal hmph, we won't hurt your two females but thats it." Direstar spat, leaving. The heal sliding down against the wall. "T-Thank you..." The healer thanked him, smiling. "I'm Airfur... The healer obviously..." Airfur got up, glancing at the pale tan she-cat. "I'm... Sunpelt..." Sunpelt smiled. "Sorry for not telling you earlier..." Sunpelt drooped her head, scared of what he might do. "Its fine..." Algar smiled, lifting her muzzle up. "We are stuck here I guess... So lets see the camp." Algar smiled, walking to the litchen, opening it. A shining light blinding him.

 **-CHAPTER 3 Coming soon-**


End file.
